EL NUEVO HEROE STEVEN
by ONIX15
Summary: Que pasaria si alguien nuevo llegara a ciudad playa y fuera el nuevo cristal gem ya que el y Steven tienen algo muy en comun(DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD,LES GUSTARA)
1. Chapter 1

¿?:Que emocionado estoy!,por fin volveré a mis amigos.

¿?:Se ve que los extrañaste mucho cariño.

¿?:Claro mama,ya son 3 años.

¿?:Tienes razón hijo,bueno ya llegamos Ciudad Playa.

¿?:Genial.

¿?:Deacuerdo hijo recuerda,te dejamos venir aquí porque confiamos en que greg te cuidara bien durante este tiempo y porque querias ver a tus amigos.

¿?:Ya lo se mama,no soy un niño ya tengo 15 años.

¿?:Ok me voy nos vemos en dos meses,disfruta tus vacaciones.

¿?:Si mama.

(Mi madre se marcha en el auto)

¿?:Deacuerdo,ahora a buscar a Steven.

(Mientras yo caminaba por ciudad playa me sorprendia que varias cosas habían cambiado,luego de caminar llegue a la playa y vi la casa de Steven,cuando llegue vi a Steven con Connie y me alegre un monton y los llame mientras corria hacia alla)

¿?:STEVEEN!,CONNIEE!

Connie:Steven, acaso es….

Steven:SI! ES…

Los Dos:STEVEN!(SI yo me llamo Steven,no es broma ni mentira,se los juro me llamo igual que Steven universe no gano nada mintiéndoles,para que no hallan confusiones yo sere Steven2 o yo y Steven universe será Steven1)

Connie:Steven cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Steven1:Cierto que bueno encontrarte de nuevo,que te trae por aquí.

Steven2:Que bueno es verlos amigos,lo que ocurre es que estoy en vacaciones de el colegio y le pedi a mis padres que me dejaran venir aquí,asi que se comunicaron con greg y el acepto cuidarme durante este tiempo.

Connie:Que genial!

Steven1:Deacuerdo Steven divirtámonos.

Steven2:Si Steven.

El y yo:JAJAJAJAJA(Siempre nos llamábamos por nuestro nombres por molestar ya que era un poco confuso al llamarnos igual y eso nos daba risa).

(Se oye un ruido adentro de la casa)

Steven1:OOH las chicas ya están aquí.

Steven2:Oh cierto las gems,vamos a saludarla me gustaría verlas de nuevo.

(Dentro de la casa)

Perla:No lo entiendo,donde podrá estar.

Amatista:Es imposible que este fuera de la tierra,siempre le estamos pisando los talones pero siempre se nos escapa.

Garnet:Hay que encontrarla como sea.

Seven2:A quien?,(Pregunte de forma algo atrevida mientras entraba)

Garnet:Oh hola Steven,es bueno verte de nuevo

Perla:No sabíamos que estabas en la ciudad,cuando llegaste?

Steven2:Justo hoy.

Amatista:Bueno que genial es ver…

¿?:UNIVERSE!(Dice una voz mientras entra de forma desesperada)

Steven1:Alcalde Dewey?,que hace aquí?

A Dewey:UNA EXTRAÑA MUJER VERDE ESTA ATACANDO,TU Y TUS AMIGAS DEBEN VENIR YA!

Perla:Es Peridot!

Garnet:Que descaro tiene al venir hasta aquí,vamos

(En la ciudad)

Peridot:Humanos,no huyan no tienen alternativa no se resistan.

Garnet:PERIDOT!(Dice mientras se prepara para atacar)

Peridot:Oh genial lo que faltaba.

Garnet:PERIDOT,TE ACABAREMOS AHORA!

Peridot:JAJAJA,ustedes no pueden vencerme.

Peridot:(No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan rápido,espera a ese humano que anda con ellas no lo conozco,será perfecto para mi plan)

(En ese momento peridot lanza una bola de energía al suelo donde estamos nosotros dejando una gran cantidad de humo)

Perla:COBARDE!

Garnet:No DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

Steven2:AAAAGGHHH(Peridot me lanza una descarga eléctrica dejándome inconciente)

Peridot:Gracias tontas de cristal,este humano es un buen regalo.

Garnet:SUELTALO!

Peridot:No lo creo,ADIOS!(Dice creando una capsula de escape y yéndose conmigo inconciente)

Steven1 y Connie:STEVEN!

Steven:CHICAS TENEMOS QUE RESCATARLO

Garnet:Maldita Peridot,tranquilo Steven,no dejaremos que le pase nada a nuestro amigo,gems es hora de buscar todos los lugares en los que ha estado Peridot.

Perla y Amatista:SI GARNET

FIN DEL CAPITULO!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:OTRO GEM?

Steven2:Agh(Dije yo mientras medio despertaba)

Steven2:Donde estoy?(Dije al darme cuenta que estaba amarrado a una mesa de forma vertical)

(En eso una voz se oye desde otra habitación)

Peridot:Registro 102,aquí peridot reportando la prueba del experimento humano-gema.

Peridot:Oh ya despertaste humano.

Steven2:Porque me raptaste?,que quieres tenderla una trampa a las chicas?

Peridot:Si quisiera hacer eso lo habría hecho mejor como raptar a ese Steven que es muy valioso para ellas.

Steven2:Entonces porque estoy aquí?

Peridot:Dime humano,sabias que ese Steven es mitad humano y mitad gem?

Steven2:Si y eso que?

Peridot:Despues de fallar mi experimento de crear gemas fusionadas se me ocurrio algo,y si mezclaramos a un humano con una gema?,asi ellos perderiaan su voluntad y los obligaríamos a fusionarse con una gema pura y esta tendría el control,lo que crearía fuertes gemas!

Steven2:QUEE?!,ESTAS DEMENTE NO PUEDES JUGAR CON LOS HUMANOS COMO SI FUERAMOS RATAS DE LABORATORAIO MALDITA DESQUICIADA!

Peridot:Calmate humano,de igual forma ha habido 102 experimentos pero..

Steven2:Pero?

Peridot:Pero solo 2 han sido exitosos

Steven2:OSEA QUE LOS OTROS HUMANOS HAN…

Peridot:Si muerto,débiles humanos

Steven2:DE QUE HABLAS LOCA,SOMOS SERES VIVOS,NO PUEDES DISPONER DE NOSOTROS ASI!

Peridot:Da igual,mis estudios dicen que solo las mujeres sobreviven a este proceso ya que según los estándares de la tierra las mujeres son un poco mas resistentes que los hombres.

Steven2:Y donde están esas dos chicas,que paso con ellas?

Peridot:Las tengo inactivas,pero ya no son las mismas,han perdido su humanidad,la gema tiene el control y su subconciente esta en blanco,son como un muñeco y asi serán para siempre,igual que tu.

Steven2:Porque yo?

Peridot:Hay algo que me dice que pasaras este experimento.

Peridot:Bueno iniciemos(En ese momento peridot me inyecta algo como anestesia)

Steven2:Q..que es..ta pasando.

Peridot:Iniciando selector de gema por personalidad….Onix,iniciado injerto.

Steven2:AAGGGHH(Siento como me inyectan bruscamente algo en el brazo)

Peridot:Humano,si aun me oyes te digo que moriras y la gema controlara tu cuerpo.

Steven2:(YO..MORIRE?,NO NO QUIERO MORIR!,NO QUIERO MORIIIRR!)

¿?:Entonces liberate,toma el control.

Steven2:AAAAGGGGHHH.

Peridot:SISTEMAS FALLANDO,NO LO ENTIENDO,EL HUMANO DEBERIA MORIR PERO…SE RESISTE AL CONTROL DE LA GEMA.

Peridot:ESTE LUGAR NO AGUANTARA,DEBO HUIR.

(Peridot se va)

Steven2:AAAAAHHHHHHHH

BOOOOOOMMM(Todo explota)

Steven2:Lo h….hice,me rr….resis…ti jaja…j..a.

¿?:POR AQUÍ!,AQUÍ ESTA.

Steven2:Agghh que rayos?..

Connie:Steven!(Dice al abrazarme)

Steven2:Connie?,CONNIE DONDE ESTAN LAS GEMS DEBO HABLAR CON ELLAS DONDE ESTAMOS.

Connie:Calma calma,todo esta bien estas a salvo(Dice mientras me tranquiliza)

Steven2:Es cierto,estamos en la casa de Steven pero como?

Garnet:Te trajimos aquí.(Dice mientras entra con los demás)

Steven1:STEVEN COMO ESTAS,ESTAS LASTIMADO O ALGO,CUANTOS DEDOS VES?(Garnet lo sostiene)

Garnet:Por eso te dije que no podias verlo aun.

Steven2:Jajajaja,tranquilo amigo estoy bien y sano como cualquier humano.

Garnet:Yo no diría eso(Dice mientras agarra mi antebrazo derecho dando a mostrar una gema)

Todos:QUUEEEEEE.

Perla:Como es posible?

Steven2:Asi que lo logro…

Perla:Quien logro que,peridot?

Steven2:Debemos hablar,todos.

(Les cuento todo lo que me dijo peridot)

Perla:Peridot esta demente(dice horrorizada)

Garnet:Lamento que hayas pasado por eso amigo.

Steven2:No te preocupes Garnet,no me deje controlar y sobrevivi y además,aun soy mitad humano.

Amatista:Wow que optimista,igual que nuestro Steven.

Steven1:BIEN AHORA QUETAL SI SALIMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!

Steven2:Claro.

Garnet:Espera(Dice mientras me afarra el hombro)

Steven2:Que ocurre?

Garnet:Sere Clara,Quieres ser un cristal gem?

Steven2:QUEEEEEEE?

Perla:Ganet que estas diciendo,es solo un humano y..

Garnet:Y un mitad gema,no lo olvides ahora es como Steven,creo que tiene el potencial que se necesita.

Garnet:Que dices,quieres ser un cristal gem?

Steven2:Tener aventuras y todo y luchar contra los malos?,claro que me apunto.

Perla:Te lo advierto el entrenamiento no será fácil.

Steven2:No importa lo superare!(Dije emocionado)

Garnet:Deacuerdo esta decidido,tu entrenamiento empieza mañana,Steven ponlo al tanto de lo que ha pasado.

Steven1:Deauerdo Garnet.(Steven,Connie y yo salimos de la casa)

Perla:Garnet porque hiciste eso,es un humano si tiene una gema pero crees que tiene lo que se necesita?

Garnet:Reconoceria un gerrero al verlo.

(Afuera de la casa)

Steven1:Bien Steven,hora de la historia.

Steven2:Si Steven.

Steven y yo:Jajaja.

Steven1:Pero enserio,aquí va la historia.

(Steven empezó a contarme todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo,tanto lo de peridot como lo de que lápiz y jaspe estaban el alguna parte de el mar)

Steven2:Vaya,pobre Lapislazuli.

Steven1:Lo se,ha estado aguantando estos años,me preocupa(Dijo Steven con los ojos tristes)

Steven2:No te preocupes amigo,traeré a Lapislazuli devuelta ya veras que la recuperaremos.

Steven1:Eso espero,ha estado sufriendo mucho.

Steven2:(Aprieto mis puños)Porque las gemas hacen esto,lapislázuli hizo ese sacrificio para proteger a la tierra,le devolveré el favorsalvandola.

Steven1:Deacuerdo amigo se hace tarde,si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa papa vendrá mañana.

Steven2:Deacuerdo,dormiré en el sofá.

(Esa noche)

Steven2:Uuummm(soñando)

Steven2:Que,donde estoy?

¿?:QUIEN ERES?(Dice una figura femenina atrás de mi sosteniendo unas cadenas)

Steven2:Soy Steven,donde estamos?

¿?:Espera como Steven Universe?

Steven2:SI,es mi amigo pero quien eres tu?

¿?:UGH,Soy Lapislazuli,como es que llegaste aquí?,primero Steven y ahora tu?

Steven2:ERES LAPISLAZULI?,ENTONCES DONDE ESTAS DIME SI ESTE NO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO ENTONCES PODEMOS AYUDARTE.

Lapislazuli:QUE,DE QUE HABLAS?,NISIQUIERA TE CONOZCO Y QUIERES AYUDARME,NO CONFIO EN TI NI TU DEBERIAS CONFIAR EN MI,PORQUE QUIERES AYUDARME?

Steven2:…PORQUE ME PARECE INJUSTO!,ME PARECE UN CASTIGO ESTAR POR 3 AÑOS EN EL MAR SI SENTIR LA LIBERTAD Y COMO HABITANTE DE LA TIERRA CREO QUE MI DEBER ES SALVARTE ASI COMO SALVASTE A LA TIERRA ENCERRANDO A ESA FUSION.

Lapislazuli:…..(Comienza a llorar),Vete.

Steven2:Per..

Lapislazuli:VETE!,VETE ME DESCONCENTRAS,SOLO ERES UN NIÑO NO ENTIENDES.

Steven2:AAH(El agua de piso me empieza a absorver)

Steven2:LAPISLAZULI TE SALVAREMOS,LO JURO JURO QUE TE AYUDARE A SER LIBRE.

(El agua me absorbe y despierto)

Steven1:OYE DESPIERTE,DESPIERTA!

Steven2:STEVEN AMIGO VI A LAPISLAZULI.

Steven1:De que hablas?

Steven2:La vi en mi sueño,hable con ella.

Steven1:Ah eso,me paso también,habe con ella pero me dijo que no quería mi ayuda,que la desconcentraba.

Steven2:A mi también me dijo lo mismo,hasta me dijp que era un niño,puedes creerlo?,soy hasta mas alto que ella,con que derecho viene a decirme niño.

Steven2:Pero se veía muy solitaria y débil,tenemos que ayudarla cuanto antes.

Steven1:Calma amigo lo se,pero no te apresures apenas empiezas tu entrenamiento mañana,ni siquiera recuerdas o sabes el nombre de tu gema o cual es tu arma,tómalo con calma.

Steven2:Ok,tienes algún plan de diversión para mañana?

Steven1:Oh si,después de tu entrenamiento lo veras.


End file.
